


Hooty's Personal Soap Opera

by nival_kenival



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Get together fic, Hooty Centric, Hooty appreciation society, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Wacky High jinks, set inbetween episode 17 and 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nival_kenival/pseuds/nival_kenival
Summary: Amity has unknowingly given Hooty something to do; because if Amity and Luz get together, it means more people Hooty can talk too.Also known as: Hooty is who gets Amity and Luz to recognize their feelings
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 32
Kudos: 293





	Hooty's Personal Soap Opera

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into this fandom, I hope you enjoy!  
> Beta'd by NotAWerewolf42

It was common knowledge, in the Boiling Isles, that one does not, upon pain of death or worse, listen to the guardian of the Owl House, also known as Hooty.

The obnoxious voice and social incompetence that made up this creature have been known to be incredibly off-putting, and as such, many will go out of their way to avoid it.

But sometimes, on a rare occasion, a very very very rare occurrence; Hooty becomes useful.

The day starts like any other. Luz, Eda and King went about their typical morning shenanigans (today’s featured a trifle, a plush toy, and a candle). Hooty watched from the window until Luz left for witch school, King hitched a ride in Luz’s backpack, and Eda flew off for her shady dealings, leaving Hooty alone with the house.

So he continued to do his own morning routine: reading private correspondence left in bedrooms (he IS the bedrooms, so it seems only fair), swallowing all the bugs he could see, and having his hourly  dust mud bath.

Amongst Hooty’s tasks, when left alone at the house, he becomes something similar to a voicemail system. No one asked him to, but he does it anyway. However, as previously noted, Hooty has an incredibly annoying voice, and as such, the playback feature of this system is rarely used on purpose.

Unfortunately, unlike traditional voicemail systems, where one can delete the message they just left, Hooty does not have that feature. Whether it was just too expensive for Eda to add it in, or it was incompatible with his “programming,” all messages that are ever sent to the Owl House are stored permanently in the Hooty.

It is even more unfortunate that even the image of the Owl House will summon Hooty’s attention (for he is that lonely), and he will record everything else that was on the scroll at the time of the drawing. This fact is important to note because Amity Blight was not aware of this when she accidentally doodled the Owl House onto her scroll, following the doodle with one of “Luz & Amity”, surrounded by a heart. 

So with Amity’s crush now forever immortalized in the Hooty, and Amity has unknowingly given Hooty something to do; because if Amity and Luz get together, it means more people Hooty can talk too. 

As Hooty is physically attached to the Owl House, it takes some time for his plans to come into effect. Well more like it takes some time for him to conceive an idea, as he is quickly distracted by some tasty bugs and a minor infestation of the Emperor’s Coven.

After his impromptu tea party with his uninvited guests, his tiny brain starts concocting a plan.

* * *

Hooty was aware that Amity was in the Healer’s Hall, due to the Grudgby match mishap, and he’s watched enough soap operas to know that the Healer’s Hall is one of the most romantic get-together locations. 

So when Luz returned from her academic adventures of the day, Hooty decided to subtly remind her of her “friend’s” troubles.

“Hoot, hoot! Hey Luz! Wouldn’t it be sad to be stuck all alone, unable to move, without friends? Hoot, hoot!” Hooty exclaimed, popping his head into her bedroom’s window.

“Ah!!! Hooty you scared me!” she cried, resting her hand upon her chest to combat the fright.

“Imagine, no friends visiting, especially when you only have three friends,” he continued, rotating himself 180 degrees, to peer at her from upside down.

Luz frowned, cocking her head sideways before smacking her fist against her hand.

“Oh no! Amity, crap, she must feel so lonely!” Luz’s face dropped, before she ran down the stairs to the living room to use the Crystal Ball.

Hooty grinned to himself, as he meandered back to the front door, it was all falling into place.

He kept an ear out, only to feel disappointment when Luz mentioned to Amity that she, Willow, and Gus would be meeting up at the Owl House before making the trek over to the Healer’s Hall to bring her company in person.

This was, admittedly, a bug in Hooty’s plan; however, so far there hadn’t been a bug Hooty couldn’t eat! 

Thankfully, for Hooty’s high stakes romantic plans, Luz got distracted in the kitchen, trying to convince King to help her make “get well soon” brownies, and did not hear her friends arrive. Which left Hooty a brilliant opportunity for kidnapping.

As soon as Willow and Gus stepped close enough to the house, he wrapped around them as tightly as a creature made of 20% mucus could, and vanished them into the forest, where his tea set was already set up.

With his incredible forging skills, he wrote a note saying Willow and Gus had stopped by, but when no one answered the door they headed off to the Healer’s Hall ahead of Luz and would meet her there.

Admittedly his writing was barely legible, but he tried his best, and he only has a beak to work with.

With his note perfected he turned back to the two tweens, and grinned.

* * *

After he had released Gus and Willow, when they had promised they would give Luz and Amity at least an hour of alone time, Hooty felt accomplished. Clearly, his job was done, and Luz and Amity would fall into each other's arms, while Amity’s Hall bed would be pulled off into the sunset by emergency beacons, and everything would slot neatly into place.

However, when Luz came back, even after pestering her, Hooty became aware that there was a flaw in his plans. A very Human flaw.

Neither Luz nor Amity had used their time alone together in the Healer’s Hall to confess their feelings for one another! This was unheard of, literally every soap opera Hooty had ever overheard had used this tactic and it had always worked.

Disappointed by the lack of initiative both parties were showing, Hooty decided to roll up his sleeve and get to work.

He recalled, a few days after Luz moved in with them, that she had gone on a minor quest in delusion before Eda had rescued her. Her diary had mentioned the attractive illusion who had given her his cloak/shirt. Jealousy was a common subplot in these soap operas, and it was one Hooty was absolutely willing to use to his advantage.

* * *

Once Hooty had narrowed down where Amity was, and whether she was on her scroll, he quickly and anonymously squirmed into her direct messages.

“If you want to get with Luz, you’ll have to work quick, or she may move on to someone else” he plucked at the magical keys to the scroll. Amity jumped, flushed and then glared at the messaged.

“What?!? How do you know? Who does she like? Why do you think I like her!?” came the flustered response, and Hooty chuckled.

“Please, the only one who doesn’t see your crush is Luz herself, and that’s just because she’s oblivious. As for who… well, she’s always been a fan of green hair” Hooty replied vaguely, letting the tween come to her own conclusions.

“No… they wouldn’t!” was the quick response, as Amity started to panic.

“She may still choose you, you just have to confess first. Tell her how you feel and she’ll be yours,” he replied smugly, as he was finally getting the reactions he desired. 

He quickly exited the chat client, and focused on Luz who had just checked the crystal ball.

“Oh, Amity wants to meet up, she says it’s important, so I’m going to head over to her place, alright Eda?” she called into the house. After receiving an affirmative from her surrogate guardian, Luz exited the house and Hooty watched her go, vibrating with excitement.

* * *

  
  


When Luz returned, it was as though she were in a daze. Hooty watched her walking back towards the house, a light blush and a happy yet faraway look on her face.

“Hoot, hoot! Did you have a good trip?” he inquired, shaking with anticipation.

Luz’s blush deepened.

“Ah, yeah, it was good,” she smiled softly before going into the house.

Hooty settled back into the door and listened to the quiet conversation Luz proceeded to have with Eda about the affection and she and Amity shared, and smiled. 

His plan had worked out perfectly, after he’d eaten the bugs.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a kind of crack idea, but I enjoyed how it turned out and I hope that you did too!
> 
> Let me know what you thought (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
